Rose Pippin
Rose Pippin, known by his given name, Pippin, or simply Pip, is a court mystic to Lord Donovan LeBeau. He is well known for his card tricks and tomfoolery though his playful nature seems to be a cover. He lives in Castle LeBeau alongside Lord Donovan LeBeau and Lady Demoriel LeBeau. He also works beside a lady-knight, a mountain sage, and a demon handmaiden. He wears traditional Sorcerers' Guild wizardry robes and carries a deck of ornate cards. Background Born somewhere in Toheteca, Pippin was taken by Tajun slavers at a young age and sold some years later as an entertainer to the LeBeau family. Extremely little is known about his time in slavery, or his past before the LeBeau family bought him. It would seem any slavers working in Tohetec around the time of his birth are missing from Tajun records. His time as an entertainer was short as the young Lord Donovan held great respect for Pippin and was ever-curious about the differences in Wrach magic and Asili magic. It was around this time that Pippin was allowed to complete simple courses in the Sorcerers' Guild and was able to pay his way to freedom. Because Lord Donovan was a great friend of his throughout these trials, he remained in service to the LeBeaus as a sort of court wizard, calling himself a mystic to appeal to his seemingly great luck. He also began to foster a bond with Lord Donovan's personal bodyguard, the lady-knight Fleur LaChance. Though it is uncertain how close they are, it can be assumed that Pippin and Fleur are great friends as they can be seen together off duty. Personality Pippin is an eccentric, snarky, whimsical man with several layers of jokes surrounding his mysterious inner thoughts. He disregards general manners and tends to poke fun at anyone who will give him a reaction, regardless of their stature. His playful attitude puts off many of the nobles, but it makes him popular with the commoners. He values actions over words greatly and seems to care little for promises. He is often known to quote gamblers when giving reason for his mistrust of the spoken word, though general psychology leads one to believe his mistrust might come from his youth. He does not accept failure around him, but not in a way that reprimands others. Rather, he works to provoke those around him into pushing their limits and succeeding, even after several attempts. He is described by some as a genius of misdirection magic. He collects card decks from all over the world, commisioning them from artists he meets in his travels with his lord. Combat Pippin is regarded as an exceptional mage, though he refuses to advance himself in the Sorcerer's Guild. He generally equips himself with a rose-wood armor sprouting from his chest. He excels in conjuration, due mainly to his Asili bloodline, and will conjure up several thorn-based, one-handed weapons. He will also summon Rosethorn Spriggans to aid him. Trivia * Pippin started as a fan character for the game Fire Emblem: Fates